A Borrowed Battle: Drake Pegasi Attack!
An Interesting Request: Sitting in the guild master's office, Samarra Inari felt restless. She had been very glad that the guild has been getting so many new members, but having to deal with all the paperwork that the Magic Council requires for new members has had her stuck in the office for so long now. I wonder if I can go out on a job...that would definitely give me a much needed break from all this work. The Magic Council doesn't say anything about guild masters having to stay in their guild...I think I am going to do it. ''Samarra thinks to herself as she leaps up from her desk and heads upstairs to the guilds job board. There she spots a few of her guild members browsing the postings as well. "Hello Kagami, Roji, how are you both doing today?" Samarra smiles and says as she approaches the two mages surveying the board. They seem to show some interest in a particular posting on the board. "Very well Lady Inari, thanks for asking." Kagami politely says. "Hey Lady Inari have you seen this job posting yet? A messenger just brought it in all the way from Joya. Seems odd don't you think?" Roji points out. "Hmm not really. Sometimes job requests are transferred from guild to guild if their master's see fit... Looks like the Orion's Belt Guild got a request to hunt down a Drake Pegasi that's been flying around here. Guess they didn't want to make the journey all the way out here, so they are giving it to us." Samarra says and thinks to herself, ''Hmmm this could be the opportunity I've wanted to get out and stretch my legs a bit. I hear that Drake Pegasi are pretty hard to beat...but I wonder if it would be possible to complete this job without having to kill the creature... With a quick thought, Samarra interupts the two boys who have started discussing what she believes to be girls bust sizes, "Ahem boys, sorry for disrupting your important debate, but I was wondering if you were interested in taking this new job transfer that was given to us?" "Well it would be fun to get a little action in and beat some monsters up, plus it would be nice to see that weapon that's offered as a reward..." Roji says as he points to the fine print under the payment section of the job post. "Psh, like you have the skill to take on a Drake Pegasi Roji! We all know that my swordsmanship skills could easily beat out your pebble magic." Kagami retorts. "Do you want to be buried underneath a pile of rocks?? Keep talking like that and I'll show you what true strength is." Roji says, as he subconsciously flexes his muscles. Not wanting to start an argument between two of her newer members, Samarra quickly steps in and suggests an idea. "Now, now, both of your are exceptionally strong mages; there is no doubt about that. Which is why I was hoping that I could accompany you on this job to take out the Drake Pegasi. I've never gotten the chance to fight one up close, and I would love to see how intelligent they are. Would that be ok with you two?" "You're asking us if you could join on a job? Well that seems strange...but I would be honored to be able to fight alongside you Lady Inari." Kagami replies, giving a slight bow, hinting to his background of being a royal guard. "Yeah it'll be fun! I've been needing to save up some money...But just one thing... is it cool if we leave in the morning? I have a prior engagement with a beautiful girl, if you know what I mean." Roji says and he nudges a jealous Kagami with his elbow. With a slight giggle, Samarra replies, "Of course that is ok Roji, it will give me time to read up on the data that is available for Drake Pegasi. We will set out first thing tomorrow morning! Best of luck with your girl Roji!" Samarra says as she walks back down the staircase to her office and waves to the boys behind her. The Journey Begins: The group stepped off the train into Oregano Town and out stumbles a queezy looking Kagami, "I think I prefer walking..." "Eh you'll get over it!" Roji said with a playful slap on the back. "Alright you two, we should get going and head to the mayor's office." Samarra said and she points towards the tall building in the center of town. They made their way to the mayor's office and knocked softly on the door. They hear a faint sound from the other side, "Hello? Who is it?" Samarra replied to the voice and said, "We're wizards...here about the Drake Pegasi job?" Hearing a russle, they see a short, stout man, with a wide smile open the door. "Oh, please do come in then! Wait a moment, where is Lars ?" "He sends his apologies, but he was unable to make it. So he sent us here instead." Samarra said as the group enters the large round office. "Hmmm, alright then...Well I assume you are here to ask what we know about the Drake Pegasi? Please do take a seat." The mayor said as he jestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "Don't hafta tell me twice!" Roji said as he plopped down into a chair and immediately laid his head down on the desk. Samarra took the middle chair facing the mayor. "I would prefer to stand, if that's alright." Kagami said and flanked the opposite side of his guild master. The mayor sighed before speaking, "The beast showed up a few months ago... it completely destroyed and burned our farmlands and attacked the towns people... We believe that it's set up a nest just west of town, but other than that we don't know anything; why it's here, what it wants...we don't know." The mayor said as he rubs his head in sad confusion. Samarra thought for a few minutes; "Hmmm sounds like things are pretty bad then?" "Yes, the sooner this beast is gone, the sooner we can return to our normal lives..." the mayor longingly replied. "Well don't you worry, we will take care of your little problem faster than you can say Koma Inu!" Samarra said with a little chuckle. "Thank you very much miss..?" The mayor began to reply. "Inari." Samarra said and gestured to the man on her right."The one with his head on your desk is Roji," Without lifting his head, Roji replied, "Nice to meet ya." Pointing to the left, Samarra continued, "And the man with the swords is Kagami. We are from the guild Koma Inu." "Than you Miss Inari, the town is in your debt." The mayor said. "It's no problem at all, we are always willing to help!" Samarra replied. Finally speaking up, Kagami interjects, "We really should get moving before the sun goes down and the beast attacks again." "Awww, but we just got here! Can't we relax for a little bit?" Roji whines as he lifts his head from the desk. "No, Kagami is right. There is no time to waste; let get on the move." Samarra states. Putting his hands up, as if he were being held at gun point, Roji replies, "Alright, Alright, if Lady Inari says move, I'll move." His saracastic reply recieves a glare from Kagami. "Thank you very much for the information mayor. We apologize for leaving so quickly, but we really must be going." Samarra says and gives a slight wave him as the group leaves the office and heads towards the western side of town. Once at the edge of town, Samarra places a summoning circle on the ground and brings forth her fox, Kyna. Known for her excellent tracking abilities and power to sense magical energy, Samarra thought Kyna would be the perfect help in narrowing down where the Drake Pegasi might be. "What can I do for you Lady Inari?" The white fox says after the small cloud of smoke disperses from her summon. "And are these new members? I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Kyna, I am the loyal servant of Lady Inari." The fox says and bows her head towards the two men at Samarra's side. "Now Kyna, I told you to stop introducing yourself like that. You're my friend, not my servant! And yes, this is Roji and Kagami, they are new to the guild." Samarra replies."Now I need you to help us with something. We are trying to track down a Drake Pegasi, we don't have anything for you to use to obtain it's actual scent, but it is rumored to have a great deal of magical energy. Do you think you could find it?" "Hmm I have no doubt that I can help you. But do you happen to know what type of magic the beast possesses? It would help limit my search a great deal." Kyna replies. "Well the mayor did say that the beast 'destroyed and burned down' their farmlands; so I am assuming it has a fire style magic?" Kagami replies to the fox. "Well I will do my best to help you then." Kyna says and sniffs the air in all directions. "I believe I have locked onto a scent. It is a fire type magical energy, but it seems more wild and uncontrollable than that of a human mage's scent." "Well lead the way then little fox!" Roji says as he kneels down to pat Kyna on the head. Seeing the annoyance in Kyna's eyes, Samarra whispers to Kyna with a warm smile, "Don't mind him Kyna, he has spirit. Now, can you lead the way for us please?" "Of course Lady Inari." Kyna says, and turns to the two other mages, "Please try and keep up boys. I wouldn't want you to fall behind." And with that they take off into a dead sprint to the grove located on the outskirts of the town. A Shadow's Fire: Weaving through the trees of the grassy knoll, they are suddenly brought to alert by Kyna's abrupt stop. "It's heading this way...closing in fast." The fox said. "Thank you Kyna, but I think it's time for you to go back. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Samarra said and Kyna disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Only mere seconds later they hear a loud neigh as a shadow flies over them. Landing on the grass behind the group of Koma Inu mages is a beast that stands around five to six feel tall with hair and scales as black as night. It spreads its wings and and rears up on it's hind hooves as flames shoot out it's nostrils. "So this is a Drake Pegasi...looks fun." Roji says as he cracks his knuckles. "Be cautious, people said that they are known to have short tempers." Kagami says and places his hand on the hilt of his sword. Then, almost unannounced, the Pegasi charges toward the group of mages and fires a stream of fire from the horn on its head. It's incredible speed took them all by surprise, as they barely dodged its first charge. Roji pulls up boulders from the earth and fires them towards the Pegasi, while Samarra pulls kunai from her pouch and does the same. Spreading its wings the beast deflects them with its tough scales and fires another fireball from its horn. "Listen guy's, we can't go full power or the Drake Pegasi will flee towards town. We need to limit its movements first." Samarra says and pulls out the katana on her back. Kagami pulls out his katana as well, and Roji creates three Earth-Make wolves. Roji uses his wolves to help surround the Pegasi and all 3 mages go for a simultaneous strike on the beast. The beast flies upwards to avoid the attack and fires a stream of fire at the group. Swooping back down the Pegasi bucks its hooves at the nipping stone wolves. Swiping at the Pegasi with their katana, Samarra's sword barely made a scratch on the tough hide of the Drake Pegasi. Kagami's sword was able to make a slight gash on the horse's horn. "Lady Inari, it seems the horn in more vulnerable than the rest of the body." Kagami said. "Hey guys, I got an idea. Keep it busy for a second okay?" Roji said. Samarra and Kagami nod in agreeance and begin alternating strikes with their swords. The Pegasi fights back expertly, having the intelligence to predict some of the swordsmen attacks and block them with it's wings. Meanwhile Roji places his hands on the ground and shouts "Earth-Make: Dome!" Just then the Drake Pegasi fires a fireball towards Roji, causing him to roll out of the way. Luckily his dome had already begun forming. Seeing that the sky was beginning to get cut off, the Pegasi starts to fly up. The wolves latch onto the legs of beast, and Samarra throws kunai to deflect the Drake Pegasi off its course. The dome seals off the group from the outside world and all that can be seen it the flames coming out of the beast's nostrils as it tires to escape the dome. "Roji, tell your wolves to hold the Pegasi down once it lands. Kagami, I am going to use my Luminous Cloak to light up the place, you use your magic to cut off it's horn. I'll take care of the rest." Samarra instructs as they wait in the darkness of the earth dome. Seeing the Drake Pegasi get erratic, it shoots off flames to try and break through the stone wall. Seeing the warm red glow from the horse's eyes and muzzle get closer to the ground, Roji makes a motion and a rustle is heard, followed by a loud nicker and a burst of flames towards the sky. Seeing that Roji completed his part of the job, Samarra brings forth a shroud of lightning to cover her body and illuminate the earth dome. Locking on his target, Kagami brushes his hand along his blade to infuse his Nullification Magic. Charging towards the trapped beast, Kagami lops off the beasts horn in one swift strike.Now that the beast in unable to use its fire magic, Samarra concentrates the lightning from her Luminous Cloak into her hand and pierces the chest of beast. The Pegasi falls limp as silence and darkness return to the dome. Placing his hands back on the ground, Roji reverts the earth back to normal and removes the dome and his wolves. Re-sheathing their swords, the mages stand over the beast and reflect. "Such a shame that we had to kill such an intelligent creature..." Samarra solemnly said. "I know, but it was necessary. We didn't want it terrorizing the town and hurting more innocent people." Kagami says and places a hand on the lightning mages shoulder. "Come on guys, let's not get all down like this! We need to go back and tell the mayor that they have nothing to worry about now!" Roji said, trying to lift the spirits of the group. "Yeah you're right Roji, lets head back now and share the good news!" Samarra said with a smile as the group leaves the grove and heads back towards the town.